Paper, Art, And Love
by Kanari Amai
Summary: Seni adalah dunia kami, dan mungkin hal itu jugalah yang menyatukan kami. Seperti kertas yang telah bertemu dengan tinta, sesuatu yang saling melengkapi. Kami selalu bersama, dan kami telah berjanji setia untuk melalui selamanya bersama. Tapi, akankah janji kami ini akan terus ada dan teringat sampai kapanpun?-" My fifth FF. RnR Please... (Chapter 1)
1. Chapter 1

**Paper, Art, And Love**

**Tittle : Paper, Art, And Love**

**Author : Kanari Amai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**Sempai **_** *Just like Tobi XD***

**Genre : Romance , Friendships**

**Pair : SaiKona**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abal, Romance yang enggak romance(?),DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU WANNA FLAME, PLEASE JUST PM, DON'T FROM REVIEW! :p**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : ****Seni adalah dunia kami, dan mungkin hal itu jugalah yang menyatukan kami. Seperti kertas yang telah bertemu dengan tinta, sesuatu yang saling melengkapi. Kami selalu bersama, dan kami telah berjanji setia untuk melalui selamanya bersama. Tapi, akankah janji kami ini akan terus ada dan teringat sampai kapanpun?-****"**

** -paperartandlove-**

Kertas…

Tinta…

Seni…

Ketiga unsur itulah yang sekarang telah menyatukan kami. Tidak tahu karena apa, kami selalu bersama. Bahkan walaupun kami tidak ada janji pergi berdua, kami tetap akan selalu bertemu di perjalanan. Teman-teman kami di KHS selalu bilang bahwa hal itu terjadi karena kami jodoh. Tapi, apakah itu betul?

Hari ini matahari bersinar begitu terik di Konoha. Aku berjalan pelan sambil melihat-lihat gambar manga pada sebuah buku yang baru saja kubeli. Saat melewati rumah Konan, aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatap rumah Konan sejenak. Hari ini KHS sedang libur dengan latihan ninja yang diadakan di lapangan sekolah, tapi tetap melangsungkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar materi di kelas. Seperti biasa, aku memanggil Konan untuk pergi bersama, dan tidak sampai dua menit, ia sudah keluar dari rumahnya, "Mau pergi bersama?" Tanyaku sambil menutup buku yang tadi kubaca. Ia mengangguk, lalu segera mengikuti langkahku berjalan menuju KHS.

"Di cuaca seterik ini, tidak enak jalan berlama-lama. Bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari? Siapa yang sampai di KHS terakhir kali artinya orang aneh!" Seru Konan bersemangat. Aku berlari menyusulnya yang sudah berlari bagaikan angin. Yah, aku memang selalu mencoba mengalah kepada wanita, walaupun mungkin agak sedikit menyebalkan saat mereka mengolok-olok kita disaat kita kalah. Tapi aku yakin, Konan bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu.

Konan sampai di gerbang KHS pertama kali, dan aku tersenyum menatapnya sambil terus berlari menuju kearahnya. Ia juga membalas senyumanku dan melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Saat aku sampai di gerbang KHS, ia juga tidak mengejekku seperti orang kebanyakan, "Kau mengalah lagi, ya? Tidak seru…" Ucapnya saat kami memasuki KHS.

"Tidak, lagipula larimu memang kencang." Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kau pasti bohong, Sai. Buktinya saja, Yahiko Nii-Chan masih memanggilku dengan sebutan 'siput'. Sekarang, bagaimana mungkin kau bilang lariku cepat?"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera ke kelas. Kau tidak mau melewatkan hari yang indah ini, kan? Makanya, ayo tersenyum. Kalau kau sering menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, nanti wajahmu jadi mengkerut. Apakah kau mau dipanggil 'Konan Baa-San'?" Godaku sambil terbahak.

"Tentu saja tidak mau, Sai!" Serunya sambil pura-pura cemberut. Kami berdua pun segera berjalan menuju kelas seni dan segera duduk di bangku sudut paling depan. Itu adalah bangku favorit kami, karena disitu kami bisa mendengarkan pelajaran dengan baik dan lebih jelas ketimbang di tempat lain. Kelas kesenian yang kami tempati ini digurui oleh dua orang sensei. Mereka adalah Sasori-Sensei dan Deidara-Sensei yang selalu bertengkar dan berargumentasi akan pendapat yang berbeda. Tapi, walaupun mereka suka berbicara kasar saat bertengkar, seluruh murid menyukai mereka karena mereka sangat ramah dan pandai dalam mengajar.

Lonceng besar sekolah telah berbunyi. Itu artinya, kedua sensei kami akan segera memasuki ruangan dan akan mengajari kami seputar seni. Saat lonceng itu berbunyi, langsung terdengar dua langkah kaki berirama yang berjalan menuju kelas kami. Suara mereka sangat berisik, apalagi suara cempreng pemuda yang selalu berkata 'un' di akhir kalimat omongannya. Sudah pasti itu kedua sensei kami, Deidara dan Sasori-Sensei.

"Ohayou Gozaimashu, Minna…" Ucap kedua sensei itu saat memasuki ruangan seluruh murid menyahuti omongan itu, dan Deidara-Sensei segera berdeham, "Oke, sekarang duduklah, un. Kali ini aku dan rekan bonekaku ini akan mengajarkan materi 'pentingnya seni dalam dunia Shinobi'. Sekarang kalian boleh…." Omongan Deidara-Sensei terputus karena telinganya segera ditarik kasar oleh Sasori-Sensei yang tampak berapi-api.

"Kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan 'rekan boneka', baka! Bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua dan lebih terhormat dibanding kau. Senimu itu benar-benar payah, belum lagi omonganmu yang selalu ditambahi 'un' itu. Cih!"

"Tapi kau kan memang boneka, baka, un! Aku mengatakan soal realita, bukan main-main, un!" Seru Deidara-Sensei tidak mau kalah dengan cemoohan dari Sasori-Sensei. Sasori-Sensei sekali lagi tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seperti biasa bila ia sudah mendapatkan akal untuk memojokkan lawan bicaranya yang bermulut besar itu. "Kalau begitu, aku tentu saja boleh memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'rekan mulut besar pecinta bom C4 yang murahan'. Bagaimana, lebih bagus dibandingkan namamu, kan?"

"Cih, sial kau, un. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. Lebih baik kalian buka halaman 125. Tugas kalian untuk hari ini adalah; baca, simak, dan jawab. Jadi, setelah kalian selesai membaca dan menyimak halaman 125, kalian harus menjawab 15 soal yang sudah disiapkan. Jadi intinya, kalian harus belajar mengerti pelajaran tanpa bantuan penjelasan dari guru, un."

"Sudahlah, pasti kalian bingung mendengar ocehan dari sensei bawel yang ini. Biar aku jelaskan dengan lebih mudah dan lebih rinci. Kalian ditugaskan membaca dan menyimak halaman 125 dan mengerjakan 15 soal mengenai materi itu. Sudah, daripada membuang waktu, kerjakan dari sekarang!" Kata Sasori-Sensei sambil duduk di bangku berwarna merah semerah rambutnya yang berada disebelah bangku kuning di depan kelas. Bangku kuning itu adalah bangku Deidara-Sensei, karena di KHS, bangku guru digolongkan sesuai warna rambut gurunya. Agak membingungkan sih, memang. Tapi, begitulah peraturan yang ada…

** -paperartandlove-**

"Konan, hari ini kau ada acara?" Tanya seorang pria dengan warna rambut navy. Sial, lagi-lagi aku keduluan lagi oleh pria Uchiha itu. Gara-gara aku sempat bertemu dengan Naruto dari kelas asuhan guru Jiraiya, aku harus membuang sepuluh menit waktuku untuk mendengarkan mulut besarnya itu bicara. Sial…

"Ehm, tidak ada acara. Memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Konan sambil tersenyum, seperti biasa. Ia mendekap sebuah buku bertuliskan namanya yang merupakan buku catatannya. Pria didepannya itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat tahu Konan tidak ada acara. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh Sasuke, sih? "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama. Apakah bisa?" Tanya Sasuke penuh harap. Apa? Tidak bisa, Konan kan seharusnya pulang bersamaku, bukan bersamanya!

"Hey, Temme! Sedang apa kau disana, rambut aneh? Kau kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk bertanding di halaman sekolah untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling kuat. Kau ini bagaimana, Temme? Mau menghindar dariku ternyata…" Teriakan bising dari Naruto seketika membuat Sasuke terbelalak. Kerja bagus, Naruto!

"Cih, dasar dobe. Kau ini selalu menggangguku. Lagipula, aku tidak menghindar dari pertandingan denganmu, aku hanya menghindar dari kemenangan melawanmu. Kan sudah ketahuan yang akan juara itu aku, bukan dobe seperti kau…"

"Pokoknya kau harus ikut aku apapun yang terjadi, TEMME!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke menjauh dari Konan, lalu Naruto berusaha menyeret-nyeret Sasuke menuju halaman sekolah yang lebih sepi. Fiuh,untunglah ada si Naruto. Walaupun ia agak menyusahkan, tapi ternyata dia cukup membantu…

"Sai, menurutmu bagaimana sikap Sasuke?" Tanya Konan diperjalanan. Apa? Mengapa ia menanyakan hal seperti itu begitu tiba-tiba? Tidak bisakah dia menanyakan hal lain?

"E…Ehm. Biasa saja, ia hanyalah seorang pria yang sama seperti pria kebanyakan. Hanya saja, dia sedikit berbeda karena dia lahir dari clan jenius itu. Yaah, kurasa hanya itu. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sih. Tapi kok aku merasa Sasuke itu menarik, ya? Yaah, maksudku dia tampak lebih keren dibandingkan biasanya. Aku sih tidak tahu kenapa. Apa mungkin ini Cuma perasaan sepintas saja, ya?" Kata Konan sedikit ragu.

"A…APA?" Teriakku tanpa sadar. Konan yang kaget karena omonganku segera menoleh kepadaku. "Ada… yang salah?" Tanyanya. Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi! Mengapa Konan bisa jadi tertarik terhadap Sasuke? Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

** -paperartandlove-**

**Chapter pertama selesai…. *jingkrak-jingkrak enggak jelas* Oke, Kanari tau, kok kalau pair ini enggak cocok. Kanari juga tau kalo Sai sama sekali enggak kenal Konan dan Konan sama sekali enggak kenal Sai. Jadi, pair ini hanya sekedar imajinasi Kanari yang agak berbelit-belit. Satu lagi! Kanari juga tau kok kalo misalnya ceritanya enggak nyambung. Kalian boleh nge-flame cerita Kanari ini, tapi kalian yang nge-flame juga harus matuhin syarat dari Kanari :**

**Boleh nge-flame yang keras, kok. Silakan, Kanari terima flame keras dari kalian apapun itu yang terjadi…**

**Tapi, kalian enggak boleh flame lewat review. Silakan flame buat Kanari lewat PM. Soalnya, Kanari enggak mau readers pada terganggu dengan flame yang ada di review.**

**Jangan libatkan para reviewers atau readers FF Kanari. Kanari paling benci sama orang kayak gitu. **

**Yang terakhir, yang nge-Flame harus berani mempertanggungjawabkan flame-annya tersebut. Kalau enggak ada bukti tapi asal nge-flame, siapa coba yang mau terima? Enggak ada, kan? Makanya, jangan Cuma jadi sekedar flamers tapi enggak punya bukti untuk nge-flame**

**Sekedar itu aja dari Kanari. Maaf kalau perkataan Kanari soal 'flamers' itu pedas, tapi maksud Kanari Cuma buat kasih tau para Flamers yang enggak punya bukti tapi suka nge-flame kok. Cuma itu aja. Sampai disini dulu, ya? Lanjut di chapter 2 tetep sama Kanari-Chan…**

**With Love**

**Kanari Amai**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paper, Art, And Love**

**Tittle : Paper, Art, And Love**

**Author : Kanari Amai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**Sempai **_** *Just like Tobi XD***

**Genre : Romance , Friendships**

**Pair : SaiKona**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abal, Romance yang enggak romance(?),DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU WANNA FLAME, PLEASE JUST PM, DON'T FROM REVIEW! :p**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : ****Seni adalah dunia kami, dan mungkin hal itu jugalah yang menyatukan kami. Seperti kertas yang telah bertemu dengan tinta, sesuatu yang saling melengkapi. Kami selalu bersama, dan kami telah berjanji setia untuk melalui selamanya bersama. Tapi, akankah janji kami ini akan terus ada dan teringat sampai kapanpun?-****"**

** -paperartandlove-**

Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi siang. Kenapa Konan bisa tertarik kepada Sasuke? Awalnya aku kira dia hanya bercanda, tapi saat mengatakan itu wajahnya agak memerah. Semoga saja bayangan Konan soal Sasuke segera hilang besok dan ia sama sekali tidak tertarik pada Sasuke lagi. Huh, aku memang jahat. Mendoakan hal yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik sekarang aku jalan-jalan keliling Konoha. Sekarang memang sudah malam, tapi aku suka berjalan malam hari di Konoha. Jalanannya sepi walaupun masih ada orang yang lewat.

Aku berjalan melewati kedai Ichiraku, toko bunga Ino yang sudah mau tutup, rumah sakit Konoha, dan… rumah Konan. Saat aku melewati rumahnya, aku mendengar Konan bercakap-cakap dengan kakaknya sebentar. Lalu, Konan berjalan menuju kamarnya yang masih dipenuhi cahaya lampu. Ia memasuki kamarnya lalu mematikan lampu. Jadi, sudah pasti Konan mau tidur sekarang.

Setelah melewati rumah Konan, aku duduk sebentar di bangku taman yang terletak tak begitu jauh dengan gerbang Konoha. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi ingin sekali duduk, padahal aku sama sekali tudak merasa lelah akan perjalanan malam ini. Saat aku duduk di bangku taman itu, aku mendengar derap kaki menghampiriku, dan ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungku, "Hey." serunya sambil duduk disebelahku. Aku menatapnya, lagi-lagi Uchiha Sasuke. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan serius, dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang ingin ia bicarakan kepadaku. Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa melarikan diri dari kediaman Uchiha untuk berjalan keluar malam ini. "Aku mau bicara hanya empat mata denganmu." ujarnya dengan nada yang serius.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap lekat-lekat matanya.

"Jangan dekati Konan lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa, dan masalah apa yang terjadi padamu bila aku mendekatinya?"

"Jika kau melanggar, kau harus hadapi aku…"

"Tapi, bila ia yang mendekatiku, kau mau apa?"

"Aaargh, sudahlah! Kau ini betul-betul menyebalkan!" seru Sasuke frustasi. Aku hanya mengedipkan mata kepadanya sambil tersenyum, sebagai tanda aku bukan saingannya. Yah, aku memang bukan saingannya. Aku tahu, dia lebih jenius ketimbang aku. Jelas sekali, apalagi dia selalu dapat peringkat 1 di akademi dan dari clan Uchiha. Dia juga tampan, setidaknya lebih tampan sedikit dibanding diriku. Tapi, aku bangga pada diriku. Aku lebih putih darinya, itu sudah jelas. Kulitku seputih salju. Lalu, aku juga bisa menggambar, sedangkan dia tidak. Jadi, aku juga punya keunggulan.

"Aku mau pulang. O,ya. Kemampuanmu untuk menyelinap keluar dari rumah, kuakui cukup hebat…" ujarku sedikit menyindir. Bisa kulihat, Sasuke sedikit lebih mendidih sekarang.

"Darimana kau tahu aku menyelinap dari rumah?" katanya tidak percaya.

"Dengan insting, sobat. Kalau aku begitu jujur, aku bisa beritahukan ini kepada Okaasanmu, Mikoto-Samma…" godaku sambil menghindar dari tangannya yang hendak mencekik leherku. "Awas kau, ya! Lihat saja, aku akan mendapatkan Konan lebih dulu dibanding kau!"

** -paperartandlove-**

Hari ini aku berangkat ke KHS bersama keenam sahabatku, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka bertiga sering pergi bersama denganku bila aku tidak pergi ke sekolah bersama Konan. Lagipula menurutku, mereka bertiga itu adalah sahabat yang sangat mengasyikkan. Apalagi Naruto yang selalu saja punya kejutan setiap harinya.

"Kau tahu, semalam aku menghabiskan lebih dari seporsi yakiniku, kira-kira… aku menghabiskan sepuluh porsi, itu pun seingatku." Seru Chouji sambil mengelus perutnya. Ia selalu membicarakan makanan sebagai topik awal pembicaraannya, tapi itu cukup menghibur bila kami memang sedang lapar.

"Hanya yakiniku saja! Aku sudah menghabiskan berpuluh-puluh mangkuk ramen di Ichiraku. Apakah itu kurang menakjubkan?" ucap si mulut besar, Naruto. 'Berpuluh-puluh mangkuk' yang dimaksud oleh Naruto adalah saat ia memakan ramen di Ichiraku dua hari yang lalu, saat ia mendapatkan kupon gratis makan di Ichiraku sepuasnya. Ia mentraktir kami bertiga, namun sudah pasti yang paling banyak makan hanyalah Naruto dan Chouji. Jujur saja, aku hanya memakan satu mangkuk dan sudah cukup kenyang, bahkan aku tidak menghabiskan kuahnya. Kuah ramen yang tersisa di mangkukku itu langsung dituangkan Naruto kedalam mangkuknya, dan itu selalu terjadi…

"Ngomong-ngomong soal makanan, aku kemarin pergi ke sebuah restoran kare dekat sini bersama Gai-sensei. Kare disana sangat enak dan harganya juga murah. Aku dan Gai-sensei sampai tambah berkali-kali, tapi tidak sebanyak kau, Naruto!" seru Rock Lee. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas mendengarkan ocehan ketiga sahabatku ini. Biasanya, Kiba selalu menengahi 'pembicaraan soal makanan' mereka itu, tapi sepertinya hari ini agak lain.

Hari ini, sepertinya Naruto sedang hobby berceloteh, maksudku… ya, aku tahu ia sangat suka bicara dan ia memang orang yang cukup bawel. Tapi, biasanya ia tidak pernah bicara selengkap, sepadat, dan tidak jelas seperti ini. Huh, apapun itu tetap saja ia adalah Naruto, anak aneh sekaligus hebat yang selalu saja berhasil mencairkan suasana…

**-paperartandlove-**

Sepulang dari KHS, aku mengajak Konan pulang bersama sebelum Sasuke sempat mengajaknya duluan. Aku memang tidak menganggap Sasuke sebagai rival untuk sekarang, tapi nanti, aku pasti akan menganggapnya sebagai rival terberatku. Aku tahu, ia adalah lelaki incaran banyak kunoichi di KHS ini, tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan bila ada beberapa yang tidak menyukainya. Hm, seperti contohnya Hinata, atau Tayuya, atau… yaah, paling tidak beberapa tidak begitu menyukainya.  
"Sai, menurutmu Sasuke itu baik atau bagaimana? Maksudku, yaaah, sifatnya itu seperti apa?" tanya Konan tiba-tiba. Apa? Itu, barusan seperti ada yang menusuk langsung pas kediriku. Kenapa, kenapa tiba-tiba ia mengatakan hal yang seperti itu?

"Ahaha, bagaimana, ya? Dia itu..." Aku rasanya cukup gugup menjawab pertanyaan Konan, apalagi sekarang Konan terus menatap ke arahku. Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kau lakukan?...Ah! Aku baru ingat! Aku harus menceritakan kejadian jelek Sasuke kepadanya agar ia tidak terus-terusan memikirkan Sasuke, "Kau tahu tidak hal-hal jelek yang pernah dilakukan Sasuke?" Konan melebarkan matanya, ia tampak kaget. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu langsung menatapku dengan penuh penasaran.

"Hal jelek yang suka dilakukannya adalah ia suka sok keren. Banyak, sih, hal jelek yang pernah ia lakukan. Tapi yang terparah menurutku adalah, ia pernah menyelinap keluar rumah tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun hanya untuk memaki orang!" seruku sambil mencoba mengubah sedikit inti cerita malam tadi. Aku menjaga identitasku sebagai orang yang dimaki olehnya semalam, walaupun akhirnya aku lah yang memenangkan adu mulut semalam.

"Aaah, apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh? Tapi banyak orang pernah melakukan kesalahan, dan Sasuke juga termasuk orang yang kumaksud. Sejujurnya, aku sendiri pernah berkeliaran pada malam hari untuk bermain di rumah Hyuuga Hinata tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua ku. Dan, soal sok keren yang itu…aku rasa semua orang pernah merasa sok keren. Jadi, siapa yang harus kita salahkan?"

A…Apa yang dikatakannya barusan itu? Ia baru saja membela Sasuke di depanku, dan itu sama sekali tidak kuharapkan! Aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan hal tersebut terjadi, dan… Sasuke… Andai saja Konan tahu bagaimana Sasuke itu sebenarnya. Dan juga, andai saja Konan mengetahui isi hatiku kepadanya… sayang sekali semua itu belum terwujud…

**-paperartandlove-**

**Endingnya jelek banget, sumpah jelek banget! Gomen, ne reader, Kanari buat ending yang parah banget, semoga aja chapter selanjutnya enggak kayak gini… Soalnya, gitu deh. Kanari selalu buruk saat nentuin tiap ending, dan Kanari sendiri enggak tau kenapa bisa kayak gini. Huh. Oh, ya! Kanari baru aja inget, Kanari lagi buat juga FF baru tapi Kanari belum mau bocorin cerita tentang apa. Gomeeeeen banget kalo Kanari suka banget bikin FF multichapter dan lama banget nge-postnya. Soalnya, Kanari sangaaaaaaaaaaat buruk dalam ending. Jadi, tolong maafkanlah Kanari ini, ne… *bow***

**With 'Many' Love**

**Kanari Amai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Paper, Art, And Love**

**Tittle : Paper, Art, And Love**

**Author : Kanari Amai**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-**_**Sempai **_** *Just like Tobi XD***

**Genre : Romance , Friendships**

**Pair : SaiKona**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), Gajeness, Abal, Romance yang enggak romance(?),DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! IF YOU WANNA FLAME, PLEASE JUST PM, DON'T FROM REVIEW! :p**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : ****Seni adalah dunia kami, dan mungkin hal itu jugalah yang menyatukan kami. Seperti kertas yang telah bertemu dengan tinta, sesuatu yang saling melengkapi. Kami selalu bersama, dan kami telah berjanji setia untuk melalui selamanya bersama. Tapi, akankah janji kami ini akan terus ada dan teringat sampai kapanpun?-"**

** -paperartandlove-**

"Sudah, aku sampai sini saja. Sampai jumpa…Sai." ucap Konan sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan menatapnya dengan bingung. Aneh, biasanya Konan akan pamit saat sudah sampai di rumahnya, tapi kenapa ia pamit saat kami baru melewati setengah perjalanan? Aku sudah mulai curiga dengan ini, dan tidak ingin pulang kerumah sekarang juga. Aku mencoba bersembunyi di tiap tiang jalan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, dan yang aku lihat adalah… SASUKE yang menghampiri KONAN!

"I…Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dibiarkan!" seruku kesal sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Dengan segenap keberanian yang membara, aku segera menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan benci yang kuberikan khusus kepada Sasuke, "Kalian sedang apa? Bersenang-senang?" tanyaku dengan kesal. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum penuh ambisi.

"S…Sai! Aku kira kau sudah pulang. Se..sebenarnya aku hanya ingin mengunjungi toko Ino, t...tapi aku bertemu Sasuke disini…" jelas Konan dengan nada gemetar. Aku tidak marah kepadanya, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya benci kepada Sasuke, bahkan dendam kepadanya! Kenapa ia begitu ambisi mendapatkan Konan dan sangat ingin memojokkanku, padahal aku sama sekali tidak punya salah kepadanya. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkannya?

"Huh, si pucat ini selalu datang dan menghancurkan semuanya. Segeralah pulang, nanti orangtuamu cemas mencarimu!" ujar Sasuke, tentu saja dengan gayanya yang 'sok' cool itu.

"Muka pucat katamu? Aku tidak pernah bilang bahwa model rambutmu betul-betul buruk, jadi kau tidak boleh mengejekku seperti itu! Dan lagi, sepertinya yang akan dicari orangtua itu adalah kau, apalagi Mikoto-samma. Ia pasti akan cemas sekali kalau tahu bahwa anak kesayangannya dan anak paling kecilnya itu bermain sampai larut. Kalau kau pulang sampai larut, kasihan aniki mu yang mencarimu ke seluruh Konoha, nanti ia bisa melupakan tugas Anbu-nya karena mencarimu…" ucapku sambil mengangkat sebelah alis. Tentu saja, Sasuke segera naik darah. Konan yang berada di sebelahnya segera menatapku bingung, lalu menghampiriku dan menanyakan semuanya. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membuat Konan percaya, karena Konan sudah menjadi temanku cukup lama. Jadi aku cukup memberitahukan kejadian semalam dengan lebih rinci lagi agar Konan mengerti.

"Kalau begitu… aku harus segera pulang, takut Okaa-san mencariku. Sampai ketemu besok, Sai, dan…Sasuke…" Konan segera berlari dan berbelok kearah kiri, jalur rumahnya. Sasuke betul-betul marah kepadaku, dan ia bilang, ia pasti akan membalasku suatu saat. Hm, begitukah?

** -paperartandlove-**

Aku mencoret-coret tumpukan kertas didepanku sambil mengunyah kripik disebelahku. Malam ini, seperti biasa sangat sepi karena aku tinggal di lingkungan Anbu. Aku membuka pintu kamarku, lalu segera berjalan menuju balkon sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit yang bertebaran begitu banyak. Tiba-tiba…

SYUT!

Sebuah kunai tepat melesat tepat disebelahku, sampai-sampai membuat sehelai rambutku terpotong. Aku menatap kebelakang, dan mengambil kunai itu yang sudah tertancap di dinding. Ada surat yang tergulung di ujung kunai. Aku membuka surat itu, dan langsung saja aku mengetahui siapa yang mengirimnya. Sasuke. Ternyata ia benar-benar tidak memaafkanku soal tadi, dan mencaci-makiku dalam surat itu. Aku tahu, Sasuke masih dibawah sambil mengintaiku. Aku segera menggulung surat itu dan melemparkannya kebawah agar Sasuke tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan isi suratnya. Karena aku ingin sekali melihat tampang kesalnya, aku segera melompat kebawah dari balkon itu dan mencari-cari Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau ada disini." Ucapku sambil menyembulkan kepala kearah tempat Sasuke bersembunyi. "Suratmu oke juga, tapi tidak untukku."

"Huh, begitu, ya. Aku perlu mengingatkanmu satu kali lagi bahwa Konan adalah milikku. Kalau kau masih tidak mau mendengarkan juga, Konan harus memilih antara kau atau aku. Tapi aku yakin ia pasti akan memilih diriku. Lihat saja…" ucap Sasuke angkuh. Aku menghela napas. Lalu segera berjalan menjauh dan melambaikan tangan dengan acuh. Aku tahu, ia sedang meneriakiku dan memanggil namaku. Tapi aku berusaha tidak mau tahu. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan lain, bukan hanya mengurusi pria sepertinya saja.. Huh.. buang-buang waktu saja.

** -paperartandlove-**

Pagi ini, seperti biasa aku memanggil Konan dan mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tapi hari ini berbeda! Kali ini yang keluar adalah seorang wanita yang sudah agak berumur dengan rambut biru yang sama dengan Konan, pasti ini Ibunya. Wanita itu menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia mengangguk sedikit, lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Oh, jadi ini." Ucapnya. Apa maksud omongannya itu? Wanita tadi segera masuk kembali kerumah sambil membiarkan pintu terbuka dan memanggil-manggil Konan, "Konan! Pacarmu sudah datang!"

Apa katanya barusan? P…Pacar? Aku hanya sahabat Konan, tak lebih! Sejak kapan aku menjadi pacarnya? Yaampun… ini benar-benar salah sangka yang berlebihan!

"Apa yang Ibu katakan? Aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar!" seru Konan dari belakang. Konan yang sudah siap segera berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, dan menatapku sambil tersenyum, "Ohayou Gozaimashu, Sai-kun! Gomenasai, Ibuku memang suka begitu. Ia suka menilai orang sebelum mengenalnya. Wajar, sih. Setahu Ibuku, aku tidak pernah bersahabat dengan pria, jadi… dia berpikir seperti itu. Tapi sudahlah! Ibu, aku pergi dulu!" Konan segera mengajakku pergi ke KHS. Huh, yang tadi itu benar-benar, deh. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Ibu Konan akan mengatakan hal seperti itu! Sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan!

** -paperartandlove-**

**#Konan POV**

Aku menghela napas berat saat tiba dirumahku, lalu meletakkan sepatu ninja warna hitamku di rak sepatu. Sebelum masuk, aku memberi salam dulu dan segera menghampiri Ibu yang sudah pasti ada di dapur. Yahiko Nii-san juga ada disana. Ia sedang membaca sesuatu dengan gayanya yang 'sok' serius. Huh!

"Sudah pulang ternyata…" ucap Ibu sambil meletakkan piring yang sedang dipegangnya keatas meja makan. Ibu segera menarik tanganku menuju kamarku, padahal aku sama sekali belum menyapa Ibu dan aniki-ku tadi.

"Yang tadi pagi itu kesini…pacarmu, kan?" tanya Ibu. Yaampun! Kenapa masih memikirkan hal itu, sih?

"Aku sudah bilang tidak, kan, bu?" bantahku.

"Tapi pria tadi cukup keren. Maksud Ibu, ia lumayan cocok denganmu ketimbang pria dari clan Uchiha itu, yang suka bergaya sok cool itu. Ibu lebih menyukai pria yang tadi, sepertinya ia sangat ramah. Siapa namanya?" tanya Ibu makin penasaran.

"Namanya Sai. Ia Anbu." Jawabku singkat sambil menghela napas lagi. Ibu tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah terbukti bahwa pria yang tadi itu adalah shinobi yang kuat! Ia sudah mencapai tingkatan Anbu, sedangkan pria itu, Jounin pun belum!"

Ibu benar-benar membuatku hilang mood hari ini. Aku sudah bilang bahwa Sai bukanlah pacarku, tapi Ibu bersikeras. Ibu bilang, Sai lebih baik menjadi pacarku ketimbang Sasuke atau siapapun itu. Kenapa masalah jadi begitu berbelit?

**#Konan POV End**

**#Sai POV **

Aku menatap langit malam yang indah, sambil mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar seruan seseorang dari bawah yang memanggilku dari tadi. Aku menatap kebawah dan menemukan Naruto disana. Dengan sigap, aku segera melompat dari balkon untuk menghampirinya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Naruto, seperti biasa tersenyum lebar sambil menunjukkan kupon makan ramen gratis yang sering didapatnya. Aku sudah tahu maksud semua ini. Pasti ia bermaksud mentraktirku makan ramen, "Yasudah, kalau begitu, ayo…" ujarku. Naruto mengangguk, lalu segera berlari bersamaku menuju ramen Ichiraku. Enak juga ternyata makan ramen disaat dingin seperti ini. Betul-betul sedap!

Tidak kusangka, aku bisa makan hingga tiga manguk, walaupun Naruto jauh lebih banyak… aku menyudahi makan ramen saat Naruto sepertinya sudah kenyang. Kami segera pamit kepada Ayame Nee-san yang sepertinya sedang menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya sementara. Malam ini betul-betul hangat karena ramen!

** -paperartandlove-**

**Selesai dalam waktu satu jam, betul-betul gak nyangka-_-" Soalnya, Kanari pengennya nge-post sekali dua, soalnya… yaaaah, begitulah. Takutnya FF nya kelamaan enggak ditambah chapter nanti jadi terbengkalai. Nah, nanti bakalan Kanari buat lagi dengan ngebut, ngebut banget. Gomenasai kalau ceritanya terlalu berbelit-belit, karena serius, Kanari orangnya juga berbelit-belit. Oke, thanks to read my FF, jangan lupa review, itu pun kalo mau… ;)**

**With Love**

**Kanari Amai**


End file.
